


sun-kissed

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya usually spends his summers helping out at his uncle’s surf shop, and this time, he invites Hinata to visit the week before heading back to school. Hinata has never been so far away from Miyagi, but with Nishinoya around, it still feels like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun-kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dystopiosphere (Nefism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/gifts).



> My gift for Dystopiosphere for the Inter High Exchange!! Featuring an attempt at the beach episode that Haikyuu truly deserves, among other things. :')

Cicadas, Hinata realizes, cannot be avoided in any part of Japan.

All he can do is lie on the deck and succumb to the white noise buzzing loud in his ears, heat seeping into his skin. It’s so hot outside that his brain protests at the suggestion of forming coherent thoughts. He’s not even sure if his brain has much of a solid form at this point—combined with the how muggy the humidity feels, there’s no limitation to what the sun could melt on a day like this. The temptation to close his eyes is a fierce one, but the chimes hanging from the roof sparkle a bright blue when the sun shines through the blown glass, and the sight verges on hypnotizing. A faint breeze makes the bell tinkle quietly, though it does little to actually cool him down.

His eyelids manage to flutter to a close then, and everything goes dark, his chest expanding and contracting slowly with each breath. But even with the cicadas’ drone, he still manages to hear a door slam in a distant part of the house, and then, the sound of rapid footsteps, getting louder as they approach, making him rise to his elbows.

“Shouyou!” Nishinoya careens into the bedroom, skidding to his knees when he reaches the deck. His teeth shine out from a broad grin, and his hair is wilted, damp, plastered to his forehead. Even so, the musk of his sweat makes Hinata smile. “You made it!”

“Of course I did!” Hinata exclaims in matching excitement as he scrambles to sit up, peeling away from the wood grain, “I’ve been looking forward to this all summer break, Noya-senpai!”

“Hold up, Shouyou.” Nishinoya lifts a hand, his face turning serious for a moment. “We talked about this. Y’know, the name thing.”

“Oh! Right.” Hinata sucks in a breath, tongue darting over dry lips, nervous grin accompanied by a jittery lift of his shoulders. “I’m here, Yuu-senpai.” Nishinoya sighs contentedly, characteristic smile returning to his features as he beams at the younger boy.

“Yeah, you are.” 

“Yeah,” echoes Hinata softly, giving a small shake of his head, almost in disbelief. He notices something different about Nishinoya then, and he cocks his head, but still smiles.

“Hey, we match!” He points at his freckles, intrigued, and Nishinoya grins, rubbing at his nose.

“Sure do! I end up looking like a lobster when I don’t wear sunscreen anywhere else, but for some reason, I only get freckles on my face. Yours suit you a lot better, though,” he adds with a wink.

“Well, I sure hope they do. I have them everywhere no matter the season, no I can’t really be mad about them even if I wanted to.” Nishinoya laughs and offers Hinata his hand, who takes it gladly, letting himself be pulled up.

“I told my aunt to turn the air on; sorry for making you endure the heat like that. It can get pretty hellish, especially when you’re not used to it,” he notes, guiding Hinata back inside before bringing the sliding door to a close. “How was your flight?”

“Not bad for my first time! Honestly, the worst part was probably the airport…sitting around, waiting, not really having anyone to talk to—it was a pain. But it was easier to deal with on the plane, ‘cause I could just watch the scenery, y’know?”

“Yeah, I feel you. Well, we’ll be flying back together this time next week, so it shouldn’t be too hard to entertain ourselves then.”

“Mmhm!” Hinata follows Nishinoya closely as he makes his way to the kitchen, standing behind him as he opens the fridge door, dropping into a pensive squat to pour over its contents. 

“You want something to eat?”

“Uhh...yes?” Hinata cringes apologetically, holding his stomach as it growls.

“C’mon, Shouyou—if you want something, just ask! Better yet, you oughta just help yourself. Otherwise you might end up starving, and neither of us want that, now do we?”

“Nope!” Hinata chirps, happily accepting the saran-wrapped onigiri that Nishinoya hands him, and eagerly peels back the plastic to take a bite.

“Say, senpai,” he starts, swallowing, “Your hair isn't all spiky today. What's up with that?” Nishinoya closes the fridge and springs back up, holding three more onigiri in his hands.

“Well, it’s kind of a pain to gel it all up in this heat, and then I have to wear a hat at work, so I just end up skipping it. Having my hair down isn't that fun, though—sometimes I've thought about going bald like Ryuu. It’d be nice for the summer, at least.” Hinata nods along, smiling.

“If you did it before the Inter High, we'd have double the heads to rub for good luck before big games.”

“No doubt,” laughs Nishinoya. He pauses then, chewing his lip. “Y’know, there's really not much to do around here when I'm not working...or maybe I'm just too used to the place.” 

“I guess we could always...work on our summer homework...” he ventures, his voice a little strained, and Hinata’s expression sours similarly with guilt.

“Yeah...probably…” Nishinoya purses his lips, face scrunched up as he thinks.

“Oh, wait! My cousin left his PS4 here when he went to study abroad earlier this year—it'd be a lot more fun to mess around on that, dontcha think?”

“Sure! I don’t play many games besides the apps on my phone, but I’ll try it!” Nishinoya grins as Hinata perks up again, and he takes his hand, leading him to the next room.

***

One of Hinata’s favorite things about living in his area of Miyagi is that he can still see most of the stars at night. Yet they manage to seem even more numerous and brighter here by the sea, and all he can seem to do is gawk at them, his mouth frozen in an awed grin as he looks up at the night sky. The door slides open behind him as he stargazes, a line of yellow light shining on the empty spot beside him. But then it darkens again with the soft noise of the door closing, and Nishinoya sits down beside him.

“No matter how hot it gets here, you can always depend on the weather to be much more tolerable at night.” He gazes out over the yard, smiling at the orange dots of light that flicker in and out from the fireflies “Beautiful, huh?” Hinata nods, exhaling a quiet laugh.

“I don’t know if I know any words nice enough to describe it.” His eyes flick down, Nishinoya’s hand brushing against his, and he shifts his a fraction closer, hooking their pinkies together. “Thanks for inviting me, Yuu-senpai.”

“I’m glad you came, Shouyou.” His hair is still a little damp from his bath as he leans his head on Hinata’s shoulder. “We still have a few more days here, but I’m already happy I’ve been able to share this with you.” Hinata catches a glimpse of his smile. They stand up, Nishinoya weaving his fingers between Hinata’s.

“Okay, back inside before the mosquitoes make any more of a buffet out of us.” Hinata cracks a silent grin, scratching idly at his leg with his free hand.

“Good idea.”

Nishinoya closes the screen, then pauses, taking the towel slung over his shoulder and drying his hair one more time. Satisfied, he plucks Hinata’s towel from his neck and departs, heading for the bathroom. The futon is spread out on the floor, with two pillows at the head, and the very sight of it makes Hinata bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet, gasping softly to himself.

“We don’t have to share if you don’t want t—” Nishinoya starts, still in the middle of the hallway, but he pauses in the doorway. Hinata is sitting cross-legged atop the blankets, a sparkle in his eye.

“Or not,” he snorts, shutting the door and flipping the lights. Hinata flops back, then rolls onto his stomach, sandwiching the pillow between his arms. Even with the moonlight making an effort to illuminate the room, it’s still too dark for Nishinoya to read his expression exactly. Still, he feels his eyes on him as he lies down.

Hinata shifts to his side, and Nishinoya moves closer, lifting a hand, index finger first trailing over the shell of his ear, then into his hair, idly twirling a lock. Then, he draws his hand back to cup Hinata’s cheek. His breathing is quiet and steady, and he’s been still the whole time, but there’s an electricity thrumming in him, sparking on Nishinoya’s lips when he leans in to kiss him. Soft and warm and tinged with mint toothpaste, it’s a flavor Nishinoya hasn’t tasted before. His favorite is when they kiss after games—excited and sweaty and just a little bit sloppy—but he can’t say he enjoys this one any less, either.

Even though Hinata kisses back eagerly from the start, it takes a moment for the rest of his body to react. His hand finally gravitates to Nishinoya’s waist, but here’s no insistence in it, no sign to push things further—it’s just to keep him close. The kiss is slow, bordering on lazy, but Nishinoya’s lips move carefully against Hinata’s until the younger boy pulls back, his hand slipping from his waist.

“We...forgot to do that earlier.” Nishinoya’s voice is hushed for once, and Hinata rolls onto his back, watching the fan blades chase each other as they circle above.

“It was worth the wait.” He fidgets for a moment, then turns back to Nishinoya, moving close. “Can we do it again?”

“Of course,” snickers Nishinoya, “As long as you start this time.” 

Nishinoya barely has the time to blink before Hinata straddles him, hands landing on either side of his head, the noise muffled against the pillow, and it catches him so off-guard that he forgets to suck in his next breath. Hinata’s gaze is intense even in the dark, and Nishinoya freezes, practically salivating by the time Hinata kisses him, deeply, fiercely, like he’s never heard the meaning of hesitation, or shame. It manages to render Nishinoya all the more breathless than he was before, and in the moment afterwards, all he can do is stare back at Hinata.

“Shouyou, you…you’ve gotten real good at that kinda stuff!” He lets out a cackle, the sound comingling with Hinata’s squawk as he brings him into a headlock, ruffling his hair. “What the hell! Have you been practicing on someone else back home?”

“I just…missed you, that’s all,” laughs Hinata a little awkwardly, scratching at his cheek, and Nishinoya’s expression softens.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind you missing me a little more often, if that’s the reaction I’m gonna get! But, all jokes aside, Shouyou…I really missed you, too.” He releases him then, but not before nuzzling his cheek, and Hinata lets out a contented sigh for the both of them.

***

Even though Nishinoya has the week off, he still has the heart in him to help his uncle out on Saturday mornings, the busiest time of the week for his surfboard shop. Hinata is spared from the early alarm, but he quickly finds that biking the mile and a half from Nishinoya’s relatives’ house to the beach at noon is not as painless as he initially thought. It’s mostly downhill, so he has little to complain about route-wise, but the sun is blazing high above him, and he’s tempted to take off his shirt to lessen the heat. But, then again, he’s already going to be spending the day at the beach—he might as well try to keep his sunburn at bay while he still can. The ride goes by quickly, though, and after finding a bike rack, he finds himself sitting in an air-conditioned room in the back of the shop, chugging a bottle of water.

“Okay,” he breathes after a moment, jumping up from his folding chair, “I’m ready to go back out now.” Nishinoya grins, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Of course you are! The heat could never keep someone like you down, Shouyou.” He picks his backpack up from the floor and slings it over his shoulder. “Let’s go!”

It’s a short walk from the storefront to the beach, though it’s bright enough that Hinata has to shield his eyes for a second when they first head out, envious of Nishinoya for having the foresight to pack sunglasses. Hot sand trickles between his toes even with his flip-flops on, making him hop awkwardly until they finally find a place to set their stuff down. Nishinoya whips his shirt off almost instantly, then drops down to the backpack, fighting to pull out the volleyball stuffed inside. He tosses it at Hinata, who catches it with a laugh, then digs further until he finds the spray bottle of sunscreen.

“We always end up playing volleyball together,” grins Nishinoya, watching Hinata pull off his shirt, who cocks his head, brows drawing together.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Hell no! I’ve had no one to practice with all summer—this is a dream come true, Shouyou.” Hinata brightens then, spinning the ball in his hands as Nishinoya spritzes on sunscreen, dropping it when he comes over so he can cover his back. Hinata sprays his own chest and arms then, shivering at the chill of the spray, then hands it back to Nishinoya, who sprays his back for him. He squawks when the older boy smacks him, and stands still for a moment, mouth gaping and back stinging as Nishinoya speeds away with a triumphant shout.

“Good luck catching me, Shouyou—I’m still the fastest in sprints!” Something clicks in Hinata then, and he grabs the volleyball, chasing after Nishinoya. Kicking up sand, he manages to close the gap between them somewhat, but still not entirely. Frustrated, he tosses the volleyball at Nishinoya, hitting him square in the back of the head. Nishinoya stops abruptly then, first looking at the volleyball, then back at Hinata, utter betrayal written over his features. He walks to pick up the ball, eyes narrowed, and Hinata gulps, showing open palms in surrender.

“I, uh, didn’t mean for it to hurt, senpai! Well, maybe just a little, but—” Nishinoya squints at him for a moment longer, then finally bumps the ball to him, and Hinata flashes a grin, jogging to send it back to him.

“Aw, don’t worry, Shouyou! I was just kidding around.” Their rally continues fairly steadily for the next half-hour, with Hinata throwing in an odd spike or two, making Nishinoya dive to the ground and nearly end up with a mouthful of sand. He waits to catch the ball, then jogs over to Nishinoya, helping him up.

“Heh, sorry about that last one.” Nishinoya shakes his head, smiling.

“I still kept it off the ground, didn’t I? It was good practice.” They make their way back to their belongings, both of them plopping down unceremoniously in the sand. Two half-frozen water bottles peek out from Nishinoya’s backpack, slick with their own condensation, and Hinata hands one to Nishinoya, who nods his thanks.

“Hey,” he starts, a little while after draining his bottle of what liquid it holds, “Want to race to that buoy out there?” Hinata’s gaze follows where he’s pointing, and he makes a face.

“I, uh. I might not actually know how to swim, Yuu-senpai.” Nishinoya raises his eyebrows, but he’s quick to smile, giving Hinata’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“No problem! But we should at least go into the water to get a break from this heat, yeah?” Hinata relaxes, giving Nishinoya a cheery grin.

“Sounds good to me!”

***

It’s half past four, and Nishinoya is lying down on his stomach, gazing fondly at Hinata dozing beside him. The sun has already started to lower in the sky, freeing them from the height of its intensity, and while he’s thankful, he has a new worry on his mind—more specifically, his stomach. Neither of them, surprisingly, had remembered to pack snacks of any kind.

“Hey, Shouyou.” His voice is subdued as he reaches over to jostle Hinata’s shoulder. “You might wanna wake up soon.” Hinata’s brow furrows, and he makes a noise in his throat, limbs curling with a stretch. Eventually, he sits up atop his towel, muffling a yawn with his hand.

“Sorry, senpai—I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“No worries,” says Nishinoya, dismissing the comment with a small wave of his hand. “You looked pretty comfortable.” He sits up then himself, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair.

“Do you mind if we start heading home now? I don’t mean to rush you, but we didn’t bring any food here, and I bet you’re starting to feel pretty hungry, too.” Hinata seems to become more alert at the mention of food, but his expression sours when he realizes the situation they’re in.

“Hey, don’t be too upset! My uncle already left earlier, so we’ll have to walk home, but there’s a convenience store nearby—we’ll be able to get all we want there.”

“Oh, thank god.” Hinata sighs with relief, then stands up, shaking the sand out of his towel.

Dusting off their feet when they reach the bike, Nishinoya climbs on, volunteering to pedal it uphill on the way back home. It’s not much of a burden though, pumping the pedals lazily as Hinata walks beside him, and they reach the convenience store in a matter of minutes. Motivated by hunger, they move through the store quickly, pausing only to rest in the air conditioning for a few seconds longer. But they soon find themselves dumping a plastic bag’s worth of junk food in the bike’s basket, and walking the bike together, they decide to eat the ice cream they bought first, abandoning the worry that it will melt on the way home.

“Ahh, just what I needed…” Lips stained blue from his popsicle, Nishinoya looks over at Hinata, who makes a satisfied noise as he takes a bite of his ice cream sandwich.

“It’s delicious!” He takes another bite, then shivers as he swallows, cringing with brain freeze, which makes Nishinoya hum out a laugh.

“Do you know what you want to do for the rest of the week, Shouyou?” Hinata sobers up, mulling it over as he lets the ice cream melt in his mouth.

“Huh. I dunno. We could always go back to the beach again, I guess.”

“We could do that. Though, if you wanted to, we could always wake up early to watch the sunrise, too.”

“Whoa, that’d be so cool! Let’s do it!”

“Alright!” Nishinoya laughs, but then his expression drops a second later. “We should probably do our summer homework soon, though—Suga can’t get us now that he’s at university, but now that Chikara’s captain, he’s probably even worse…”

“Yeah,” Hinata shivers. “No doubt.”


End file.
